clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess
Summary *The Princess is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7) or a Legendary Chest. *She is an area damage, long-ranged troop with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Princess card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Princess's range is so long she can target and shoot Arena Towers from the opposite side of the river. Strategy *Be careful when using Arrows to defeat a Princess, as the opponent may take advantage of your lack of Arrows and deploy swarms of low hitpoint troops, such as the Minion Horde, Skeleton Army or even a mirrored Princess. *Arrows that are seven levels higher than a Princess can take her out, but for an even Elixir trade. The Log is much better to use as it costs one less Elixir than Arrows and The Log can also take out a Princess up to one level higher than it. *The Princess' ranged area damage makes her a good counter for hordes of low hitpoint troops or decent chip damage against medium-health swarms. *The area damage of the Princess is decent, but due to her low hitpoints, she can be eliminated extremely quickly. It is effective to spawn a Giant or Knight in front of her defensively to engage any opposing troops so that the Princess can survive and continue to inflict damage. *Even though the Princess deals mediocre damage per shot, it is not wise to leave her shooting a tower for too long, as she can rack up major damage — this strategy can be used by the player for extremely easy and flexible chip damage. *If you do not have a spell like Arrows or The Log in your deck, you can use Goblins or Minions to defeat her as she takes two shots to defeat either of them. However, she one shots Spear Goblins, so wait until she locks on to a target before spawning the Spear Goblins to take her out. *When defending against an enemy rush, deploying her at the back of the Arena is beneficial, as her long range will allow her to attack while receiving no incoming hits. Keep in mind that spells and the Miner and Graveyard can still reach her, though. *She is also good for defeating an enemy Princess. History *The Princess was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' hitpoints by 10%. Before the update, from level 5, the Princess could not be taken out by level 12 Arrows (and also she could not be taken out in Friendly Battles where the Legendary level cap is 1 and the common level cap is 8). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Princess' range to 9 (from 9.5) but her effective range is unchanged. The same update also changed her info text. Prior to this update, it read "Shoots a volley of flaming arrows halfway across the Arena. The Princess is afraid of germs, so keep the rabble away from her!" *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' Area Damage radius by 25%. She now has a 2 tile splash instead of a 2.5 tile splash. Trivia *The Princess is one of three cards that have a longer range than an Arena Tower, the other two being the Mortar and the X-Bow. *She is tied with Sparky for having the widest splash radius of any troop. *When attacking or spawning, she can say words such as "Let's go!", "Gotcha!", "Bulls-eye!", and "Yay." *The Princess has 3 arrows nocked in the card picture, although she shoots 5 arrows in-game. *The Princess is the only troop with freckles. *The Princess does damage equivalent to a Fire Spirit 6 levels higher than her. *The Princess has the same hitpoints as a Dart Goblin at tournament standards. fr:Princessede:Prinzessinru:Принцесса Category:Legendary Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards